His Guardian Angel
by rubberduckie2013
Summary: Bella Swan, an angel from Heaven, has been given the mission to be the guardian angel of suicidal human Edward Cullen. What happens when they fall for each other? Who will find out? Will they be able to stay together? AU ExB rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**H I S G U A R D I A N A N G E L**

**...**

**Preface**

I was so mad. God had sent me to Earth for _yet another _mission. For some unexplainable reason, He always chose me for the suicidal ones. And I hate being around those kinds of people because all they ever talk about is how much of a failure they are and how they want to kill themselves over and over again and it just bugs me to no end. Over and over again and again I have to tell them that God loves them and so do I and I don't want them to commit suicide. Even though sometimes I wish they would just get it over with so I don't have to fly down every stinkin day. It's a hard and long journey, and since I'm not that coordinated, I usually land with a _thump._

Lately though, I have been up in the clouds where I belong. He has not sent me down for quite awhile, and for that, I was grateful for a while. But, all good things must come to an end, for today He approached me and told me of a lonely boy who just got dumped by his girlfriend, excuse me, _ex- _girlfriend. Apparently it was something so horrible that he now wishes to no longer live.

This is the price I have to pay for these nice, _large_ white wings that now adorn my back. I have worked so hard for them over the years I have been hear, doing many missions and jobs, and as of about two months ago, He awarded me with the next size up, if you know what I mean. I had finally accomplished what I had worked for so hard and for so long and I was so happy at first. But now all they get me is suicidal humans. He saves those for the more experienced, like me. Tomorrow I will be flying down to try to convince this pathetic person that I want him to live.

Tomorrow I will become Edward Cullen's guardian angel.

**A/N: Tell me what you think please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**H I S G U A R D I A N A N G E L**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

I was told the next morning that Edward lived in Forks, Washington, a small rainy town on the Olympic Peninsula. I was _supposed_ to be there at eight a.m. sharp, but... well, let's just say I slept in. After all, it was a Monday.

I got ready that morning, fluffing my wings and polishing my halo. I just couldn't stand it when my wings drooped or my halo was not glowing brightly as it should be. I said my goodbyes to the angels around me, the ones that were lucky and got to stay home today. But, I had to head to work. So I did, making my way out the golden gates because I didn't feel like taking the back route today. I greeted the guards that admitted people into this nice neighborhood, remembering when I was young and passed through here for the very first time.

**-Flashback-**

_The streets of Philadelphia in 1793 were haunted with dirty ways and sick people. So many bodies filled the morgues and all the beds in the hospitals were occupied. Medicine was running short; nobody could find out what was happening. It came upon us in July, and continued on until late November, when the cold came out and apparently scared it away. Nearly 2,000 people gone, buried in mass graves in the Southeast Square. Bodies that were unidentified, bodies that were poor, bodies that were rich, bodies that had a family at home, thinking of all the good times together. _

_Among those bodies was none other than Isabella Swan, a local resident of the city. Her father, Charles Swan, was one of the first to catch the disease and occupy the morgue. Her mother, Renee Swan, managed to get through the epidemic alive, but died shortly after from smallpox. _

_In the beginning, Isabella's parents thought it to be just a small fever, and that Charles would soon be able to return to his job as a police officer in the city. But when Isabella received the nasty virus, they knew it was something more than a simple cold. The rest of Philadelphia soon broke out and hospitals were filled. The weak and dying put in morgues in exchange for more hospital beds. Charles and Isabella were brought to the hospital in search of a cure, while Renee fluttered uselessly at home, trying to keep up with it all. She stayed away from them while they were sick, not wanting to catch it herself. Once Charles was dead and gone, Renee fled from the city, forgetting about her daughter._

_Speaking of her daughter, young Isabella knew she was going to die, so she prepared herself, praying to God, taking her last glimpses at the world around her. Nearing the end, she got even worse. Nurses that worked the night shift at the hospital would come into her room and find the bed empty. They searched the hallways until they found her, wishing witches and other dark creatures away from the morgue, spells and voodoo surrounding the area. She prayed for the dead, you see. Hoping that they had all found their way to Heaven, waiting for her own turn to walk through those golden gates of glory. The nurses thought she was delusional, as did other occupants of the sick bay. Some felt sorry for her, having to go this way in the end. Others felt scared of her, afraid that she would curse them if they came near. She did this routine every night, and the nurses found her in different spots every night. _

_A few days later, news came round that Isabella had passed away. She was buried in the mass graves next to her father. Renee Swan was in New York City when smallpox hit big there. She was brought back to Philadelphia to be buried near her family._

_Isabella Swan died, but she was brought into Heaven. She passed through the golden gates and was soon assigned the job of guardian angel. Since then, she has guarded over many people, all around the world._

_And that is how the story of Philadelphia's Yellow Fever Epidemic of 1793 goes. _

**-End Flashback-**

That was such a long time ago that I got in here. I have been living in this place for hundreds of years now. Huh, it seems like just yesterday. I guess the time really does fly around here.

After I got past the steps leading into this kingdom, I found a thin spot in the clouds and peered down. I could see that the northwestern part of the United States was covered in rain clouds. I sighed, and prepared to jump. When I finally did, some of the clouds had cleared from over the Olympic Peninsula. I could see Forks. I flew down and down, very far. When I got close enough, I started to spot trees, streets, and houses. I aimed for one of the back streets, so I would not be so totally lost down there. That plan didn't work out quite right, and I found myself landing on mossy ground with a _thump_. I took in my surroundings, and was greeted with various shades of green and brown, soon realizing I managed to land myself in a forest. Just great.

I got up and looked around, trying to spot any signs of residence. I decided I might as well start walking in a direction, at least that way I'll get _somewhere_.

Apparently I picked the right direction, because, soon enough, I saw the 'Welcome To Forks, Washington' greeting sign on the outskirts of town. A little while after that, I passed the 'Population 3,221' sign. I really hope this goes over well.

**A/N: I hope you like it!! Tell me what you think in a review!!**


End file.
